Ghosts of Retribution
The Ghosts of Retribution is a Space Marine Chapter that was founded in 307.M41 on Luna from the geneseed of the Raven Guard. Many strange rumours surround its creation and various bit of information indicate that the Ghosts of Retribution are one of the "Fated Chapters" - though the significance of this is unknown. The Ghosts were given standing orders to protect Sector Deus by the High Lords of Terra, and this is their highest priority. Their commander is Chapter Master, a brave nameless warrior that is said to have been augmented with pure unaltered geneseed created by Primarch Corax himself. Those who wish to join the Chapter on its journey in the Grim Darkness of the 41st Millennium, may join here. *'Primarch:' Corvus Corax *'Progenitors: 'Raven Guard *'Founding: '25th Founding *'Descendants: '''None *'Chapter Master: ''Records Purged'' *'''Homeworld: Mormark *'Fortress-Monastery: 'Tombstone *'Insignia: '''Raven Wing crossed with Scythe *'Specialty: None *'''Battle Cry: ''No grave shall take us! '' + For a shorter version of general information please go here: Current Chapter status + Combat Doctrine The Ghosts of Retribution follow standard Codex Astartes combat doctrine along with the Raven Guard's aggressive ambush tactics, believing that there is no reason to change that which is not broken. A detailed overview can be found under Combat Doctrine. Traditions, decorations and heraldry Honours and Decorations 'Chapter Colours' *'Primary: '''Dark Grey *'Secondary:' Black (Pauldron) *'Tertiary:' Silver (Pauldron Trim) *'Standard insignia placements: ' **Chapter Symbol - Left shoulderpad **Squad Symbol- Right shoulderpad **Squad Number - Right shoulderpad (on top of Squad Symbol) **Company Identification - Number on left kneepad Philosophy Even though the Chapter is young, from the actions of its brothers it is already clear that it has a distinct character. Whenever faced with a hard situation the Ghosts try to solve it using reason and logic. On more than one occasion they have demonstrated that they feel deep compassion for mortals and tend to care for them, believing that the main task that the Emperor left for Astartes is protection of Mankind. The daily routine of marines in the Ghosts of Retribution (when not in or near battle) is as follows: 'Faith' The Ghosts were once deeply divided along religious lines, with several chapter cults conflicting for dominance. However they all value the Chapter above their superstitions and in recent years threir numbers have been greatly diminished by the introduction of an official Chapter Cult. Nevetheless rivalry between warrior lodges can still occasionally lead to friction. There are no Chapter laws regarding the personal faith of Space Marines, though all new initiates are inducted into the official chapter cult as part of their initiation. The Chapter's notable notable cults and faiths are: *Progenitism - Official Faith of the Chapter * Soulkillers - Currently away from the Chapter after The Shattering *Ice Wraiths *Deathwishers *Imperial Creed The Ghosts also tend to embrace their name quite literally. Since their first few campaigns their battle cry has been "No grave shall take us!" showing contempt for death, as ghosts cannot be killed. Resources The Ghosts of Retribution established their power base in Sector Deus by building the Tombstone, an impenetrable fortress on the Ice World of Mormark. They also claimed the forest world of Varda after cleansing it of an extensive Ork infestion. All of the Ghost's notable possessions, such as relics and war machines, are listed on ''General Chapter Inventory. History & Chapter Relics The Ghosts of Retribution are very conscious of their past and even though they are young, they remember every engagement and every fallen brother. *Chapter History - A detailed account of events since the beginning of the Chapter *The Book of the Glorious Dead - A chronicle listing all those who fell fighting for Chapter, Emperor and Imperium. *Chapter Genetics - The state of the Chapter's geneseed, which can govern much of the psyche of its Marines. The Library of the Ghosts, archived in which are all of the Chapters deeds, can be found here. The following relics have a deep meaning to Ghosts of Retribution because of their past: *Wrath of Corax *Raven's Tome *Ironhaunt *Merkon's Rifle * Headstone * Deathstroke * Shadowstrike * Traitors Lament * Ravenclaw * Victor and Mortis Chapter Composition A general list of all the important Ghosts can be found here - Ghosts of Retribution(members) For details on the composition of squads see: Squad Definitions. The Chapter Roster is only updated at the close of each Campaign, as such information here may not be completely accurate. The current locations of the Chapters forces can be found here. 'Battle Companies:' 1st Company - Veteran Company *Commanding officer - Captain Brethorius (Terminator) *Strength: **Brethorius **Lieutenant Mercurion **Lieutenant Cagirates **13 Terminators **56 (6) Sternguard Veterans **40 Vanguard Veterans **1 Dreadnought Number in brackets indicates the number of those Veterans that have served in the Deathwatch. 2nd Company *Commanding officer - Captain Harmantos *Strength: **Harmantos **Command Squad (Lieutenant Endert; Company Champion; Company Standard Bearer; 2 Company Veterans) **6 Tactical Squads (60 Tactical Marines) **2 Assault Squads (20 Assault Marines) **2 Devastator Squads (20 Devastator Marines) 3rd Company *Commanding Officer - None *Strength - 0 4th Company *Commanding officer - Captain Dreidor *Strength: **Dreidor **Command Squad (Lieuteant Horatio; Company Champion; Company Standard Bearer; 2 Company Veterans) **6 Tactical Squads (60 Tactical Marines) **2 Assault Squads (20 Assault Marines) **2 Devastator Squads (20 Devastator Marines) 5th Company *Commanding officer - Captain Quintor *Strength: **Quintor **Command Squad (Lieutenant Kronos; Company Champion; Company Standard Bearer; 2 Company Veterans) **6 Tactical Squads (60 Tactical Marines) **2 Assault Squads (20 Assault Marines) **2 Devastator Squads (20 Devastator Marines) 6th Company *Commanding officer - Captain Macedon *Strength: **Macedon **Command Squad (Lieutenant Heinrich; Company Champion; Company Standard Bearer; 2 Company Veterans) **6 Tactical Squads (60 Tactical Marines) **2 Assault Squads (20 Assault Marines) **2 Devastator Squads (20 Devastator Marines) 7th Company *Commanding officer - Captain Kay *Strength: **Kay **Command Squad w/ Jump Packs (Lieutenant Tercius; Company Champion; Company Standard Bearer; 2 Company Veterans) **6 Tactical Squads (60 Tactical Marines) **2 Assault Squads (20 Assault Marines) **2 Devastator Squads (20 Devastator Marines) 8th Company *Commanding officer - Captain Hector *Strength: **Hector **Command Squad (Lieutenant Krion; Company Champion; Company Standard Bearer; 2 Company Veterans) **6 Tactical Squads inc. Void Squad (60 Tactical Marines) **2 Assault Squads (20 Assault Marines) **2 Devastator Squads (20 Devastator Marines) 9th Company - Unformed * 10th Company - Scout Company - Note: 'Scouts are dispersed throughout regular companies. *Commanding officer - Scout Master Geron *Strength - Geron, 145 (80) Scouts ''Number in brackets indicates the number of total Scouts suitable for promotion & final implantation '''Support units: Chapter Master * [[Chapter Master|'Redacted']] Librarium *Commanding officer - Trianon, Chief Librarian *Strength - Trianon, Damokleon, Vortigan, Laxenos, Eudoras Apothecarion *Commanding officer - Klementhos, Master Apothecary *Strength - Klementhos, 18 Apothecaries Armourium *Commanding officer - Seran, Master of the Forge *Strength - Seran, 21 Techmarines Reclusiam *Commanding officer - Laptus, Master of Sanctity *Strength - Laptus, 5 Chaplains, 4 Penitent Guard Shadow Guard *Commanding officer - Master Renard *Shadow of Mind - Targos *Shadow of Body - Sulix *Shadow of Soul - None *Shadows - 5 Ghost Company *Commanding officer - Scout Master Geron *Strength - Geron, 10 Revenants Chapter Fleet 'Fleet Master': *Copernicon 'Lord Navigator': *Valerius Jaenar [[Battle Barge|'Battle Barges']]: *''Aspera Dominus'' [[Strike Cruiser|'Strike Cruisers']]: *''Morbid'' *''Pax Sepulchrum'' *''Ghost's Lance'' [[Fleet Squadrons of the Ghosts of Retribution|'Escorts']]: 'Other': *''The Iron Phoenix'', Mark V. Anchor-class Space Station *''Divine Dividend'', modified Vagabond-class Merchant Trader Chapter Serfs The official title of all mortals that serve the Astartes, Chapter Serfs provide the manpower required for monotonous tasks that Space Marines would be wasted on. Tasks such as maintaining the Tombstone, overseeing the innumerable Ratings that operate the Chapter Fleet and generally serving their Astartes Lords however they can. Every Chapter Serf is well-educated by local standards, well-equpped and and trained in combat to a level often exceeding Imperial Guardsmen due to the extensive experience and skill of the Astartes they are trained by and with. Many tens of thousands of Serfs serve the Ghosts of Retribution. They primarily consist of native Mormarkians and their descendents, and many are also former-aspirants who rejected their implants or otherwise failed the stringent trials and tests required to become an Astartes. In practice, any suitably-impressed Space Marine of the Chapter can induct a human into Serfdom, so the Chapter naturally gathers a smattering of new Serfs wherever they travel. Among the Serfs of the Ghosts of Retribution you can find families that originally hailed from Varda, Prothera, Inaria and many other worlds. Serfs that perform more benign duties like maintaining the Tombstone, preparing feasts and acting as personal servants to astartes are designated as non-combat serfs, consisting of generally softer stock. Dedicated combat serfs who will be on the frontline alongside astartes in the defence of their property are exceptionally tough and trained daily by their lords, and mostly consist of failed aspirants. In addition to the masses of 'generic' serfs, there are a number of humans who serve the Chapter in specialised tasks. Though officially classed as Chapter Serfs these people often enjoy greater freedom yet also greater responsibility as they perform their important duties. Human Chapter Specialists *Nerial Derang - Chief Astropath *Valerius Jaenar - Lord Navigator *Kvei Lohar - Colonial Governor *Averon Birg - Treasurer *Xyptus - Spymaster and Investigator *Xenya Smirnova - Blank *Alderon Belladon - Scholar *Punisher Squad - Adeptus Arbites unit **Reo Hestrom - Arbites Investigator Category:Meta Category:Ghosts of Retribution Category:Chapter